Payback Time
by Knowing Grace
Summary: A man from Danny's past comes back to haunt him. When he and Jamie are taken captive, will they be able to escape alive or will one of them leave in a body bag? Rated T for violence, torture and some bad language. ON HIATUS. My muse has left the building.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever Blue Bloods fic and I can't wait to see what you all think of it!**

**Disclaimer: To bad so sad I do not own anything remotely related to Blue Bloods, but this story and any minor characters are purely of my own amazing creative ability lol! No copywright infringement intended and I am not making any money off of my brilliant writing-lol on the brilliant part-so please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Payback Time<strong>_

_**By Knowing Grace**_

Chapter One

_ Smack!_

"How do ya like that, Reagan, eh?"

_Smack! _

"Not very talkative are ya?"

_Smack! _Jamie Reagan's head lolled forwards with the impact of the blow to his jaw, blood flowing freely from his nose and mouth.

_Screech! _The metal chair he was strapped to protested as it and he were dragged across the concrete floor towards the light socket.

"I gotta admit, you Reagans are as different as they come; if yer older brother here had any sense in his head he could learn a think or two from ya." Something clicked onto the chair arm and the stranger sauntered over to the light switch, staring hard in his second captive—Danny's—direction.

"To bad he," the stranger indicated the younger man in the chair, "won't live long enough to teach ya anymore, Detective." His hand inched up the wall towards the leaver in the wall with agonizing slowness.

"No..." Danny whispered fiercely, but the maniac just grinned in his direction.

"Maybe we should put a little light on the subject." He cackled and flipped the switch. A scream rent the air as the electricity surged through the wire that was attached to the seat and powered through Jamie who was bound to it. The light-bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered violently.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!" The switch was toggled off and a moan filled the darkness until his captor shone a flashlight directly into his face.

"You knew this was coming, Danny, I warned you that there would be consequences for your actions, but you didn't listen." The black eyes bored into the eldest Reagan like a drill, then he pulled out a gun and pressed it into a wet spot on the detective's shirt.

"Or maybe you didn't think I meant what I said..." Danny groaned through his clenched teeth as the cold barrel broke through the damaged flesh of his shoulder, causing the blood to flow again.

"Do you feel that, Hmm? Now do you think I mean what I say?" He bit back an agonized shriek.

"Well? Do ya have anything to say before ya die?" The weapon was suddenly taken away from his wound and shoved ruthlessly against his temple.

"Yeah," The detective gritted out, his eyes shooting blue fire into his tormentor. The man's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, waiting for the apology he expected.

"Go to hell."

"Danny, don't-" Jamie's voice was cut off by the stranger's.

"Wrong answer." The man twisted his body, the gun moving away from Danny and towards the opposite side of the dimly lit room.

"No, wait-" _Pop!_

**_BB*BB*BB_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, does any of this make sense? I hope so, I had a hard time writing it down. Please, please, please leave me a review just so I know if it is any good or a piece of trash. :D<strong>

**BTW, if it is worth continuing, chapter two is in the works with a little flash back in time and a Danny/Linda humor moment. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This is great, six reviews in less than 24 hours! I'm taking this as a good sign that you all want more story now. Thank you for all your reviews! Here is chapter two for all my avid fans...enjoy! Hope it doesn't flop. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Twenty-four hours earlier..._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! SLAP! _Danny hit the snooze button on the alarm-clock before returning once again to dream world.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He groaned at the overly bright voice that whispered in his ear.

"Go 'way." Rolling over, he placed a pillow on his face as the curtains were rudely yanked open, letting in the happy sunlight.

"Daniel Reagan, you better get out of that bed before I count to three or..."

"Or you'll do what?" He slowly lowered his shield, blinking as his eyes adjusted and the items in the room came into focus. Silence was his only answer and he slowly lowered his eyelids. He was on the verge of falling back to sleep when something wet hit his cheek.

"What the heck?" He peered upwards and there was Linda standing over him with a cup of water in her hand.

"Or I'll do this," she gestured to the glass she dangled in mid air.

"One...Two..."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Danny mumbled, dragging his exhausted body from the warm covers.

"What's today?"

"Friday." He stared at her, not understanding why she had him getting up at six when he didn't have to be at work until nine.

"Friday...kids, school...remember?" She said in a sing-song voice before heading out the bedroom door.

_Shit!_ It all came back to him. It was Erin's birthday and Linda was going with his sister to spend the weekend doing girl stuff and he had promised to take care of the kids. Danny nearly groaned again; what had ever possessed him to tell her that he'd do that? _There's no getting out of it now_, he thought as he padded to the bathroom door to take a shower, _suck it up, soldier, and get on with it!_

_**BB*BB*BB**_

"Dad, Sean's touching me!" His oldest whined from the backseat of the car.

"Sean, don't bug your brother, alright?"

"But, Dad, he touched me first!" The eight-year-old complained, grating on his father's nerves making the man grip the steering column hard enough to make his knuckles pop.

"Jack, is that true?"

"He's lying, I didn't do nothing-"

"Anything-" He corrected only to get interrupted.

"to him!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"BOYS!" Danny roared, reaching the limit of his patience. Silence.

"If you are good for the rest of the day," He began in a softer tone, "and you don't fight or get in trouble, I may be persuaded to take you all out for some ice cream after school-"

"Really?"

"Yippy!"

"I said _if_ so you better be on your best behaviors, deal?" He peered at them in the rear-view mirror; they nodded in unison and he felt a small smile slip back on his face. The rest of the trip to the school was filled with the kids chatting about what flavors of ice cream they would get and before they knew it, Danny pulled the car up to the curb to drop them off.

"Bye, Dad!"

"See ya, Dad!" The two rascals bounced out of the vehicle, giving him a wave before bounding up the stairs and into the throng of other students on their way to the front door of the building.

"Bye, boys!" He called after them. Just as he merged back into the stream of traffic, his cell went off.

"Detective Reagan."

_"It's been a long time, Danny."_

"Who is this?"

_"What a shame; you don't remember me do you? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough."_

"If this is some kind of prank-"

_"Oh I assure you this is no prank. The anniversary is coming up and we'll meet again soon; by the way, those are some good kids you got there."_

"What the-"

_Click!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun! Yes, I love cliff hangers. ;) Who could it possibly be calling Danny? Are his kids safe? Not sure how I feel about this chapter so any critiques that aren't flat out "this sucks" are appreciated! :D<strong>


End file.
